


Got A Crush On You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 4, Communication, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Roommates, Season/Series 04, Teasing, post episode: s04e02 alone together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Albert has an annoying habit that drives Buck crazy. Until Buck figures out the reason behind said habit.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Albert Han (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	Got A Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 4x02 so minor spoilers there. 
> 
> Title and lyrics come from the song [Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkMa7gIcnCM) by Mandy Moore.

Buck's had his fair share of roommates over the years, both good and bad. He's had messy roommates and roommates that were immaculate. Night owls. Morning people. You name it. 

Chimney had been the perfect roommate. Sure, he snored, but Buck could handle that. Chimney did his part of the chores. He helped out with groceries and cooking. The apartment was always clean. They even had a shower schedule in the mornings before and after shift. It worked. For the most part, at least Buck is glad he's back at his own place with Maddie though. They need each other.

But now Buck has Albert. And that's… not going how Buck expected. Not only does he not do his share of the chores, and he leaves towels lying on the back of chairs and the couch. One time even on the fridge door. But he has a habit. One that's been driving Buck crazy. 

"I feel like you could have warned me," Buck says, one morning a little over three weeks into Albert moving in. Albert ran to the store, giving Buck a chance to bring up what's been bothering him. 

Maddie and Chimney exchange a look before Maddie speaks. "About?"

"The singing," Buck says. 

"Who's singing?"

"Albert's singing!"

Maddie tilts her head, "Albert doesn't sing."

"Oh yes, he does," Buck says. "He sings the entirety of Crush by Mandy Moore in the shower. Twice."

“I didn’t even know you knew who Mandy Moore is,” Chimney says.

“Of course I know who Mandy Moore is. I didn’t know she had a singing career, but that’s not the point,” Buck says. “The point is Albert and his singing the same song every day.”

"Maybe he just gets it stuck in his head," Chimney says. 

"That I would get," Buck says. "But he only does it in the shower. Loud and off-key. Which, when I come home from a shift and just want to sleep, is the last thing I want to hear."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Maddie asks, looking as if she's trying to fight back a smile.

"I've asked him if he could be quieter," Buck says. "And he said he was sorry if he disturbed me. But he keeps doing it. It's been three weeks. I need sleep."

"Talk to him," Chimney says. “Trust me. I've lived with Albert. He means well. Sometimes you just need to be plain and clear about what you want."

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings," Buck says. 

"Things have been fine otherwise?" Maddie questions. 

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Buck says. "Sure, he doesn't do his part of the chores most of the time. But otherwise, things are great. Except…"

"The singing," Chimney says.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something," Maddie suggests. 

Buck's face pinches in confusion, "By singing and driving me crazy?"

"Maybe it's not the act of singing itself but the words," Maddie suggests. "Think of the words, Evan."

That just makes Buck even more confused. “The words?”

"I think we've said enough," Chimney says, giving Maddie a look Buck can’t quire decipher through the screen of his phone. "Talk to Albert."

"And no matter how you feel, be kind," Maddie says. "He's a gentle soul."

"Why wouldn’t I be nice?"

"Goodbye, Evan!"

"Bye! Tell Albert we say hello!"

They hang up before Buck can respond. "Yeah. Bye.”

Buck sits there, more confused than ever. What had Maddie been talking about? What could Albert possibly be trying to tell him by singing in the shower?

He's still sitting there when Albert walks in half an hour later. He grins at Buck as he puts the bags of groceries on the counter. 

"Hi, Buck."

"Hi," Buck says. "Is that everything? Or do you need help?"

"There are only a few more bags in the car, but I can get them," Albert says.

Buck shakes his head and gets to his feet, "No, I can grab them. You start putting these away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. You went and got them. The least I can do is carry the rest in."

Plus, he needs the air anyway.

It helps him think and try and work through his conversation with Maddie. Think of the words? What could that possibly mean? He still hasn't figured it out by the time he makes it back inside with the rest of the groceries. Albert is nowhere to be seen. The cold groceries are put away, at least, but everything else sits on the counter. That's better than nothing, he supposes. 

"Albert?" Buck calls. 

No response. But Buck can hear the shower running. He sighs and sets about putting the groceries away. 

It's not long before the sound of Albert's singing fills the loft. It's a change. It's not his usual morning routine because it’s the middle of the afternoon. But it still has Buck’s hands clenching at his sides.

He takes a deep breath and does as Maddie told him. He focuses on the words. At first, he doesn't get it. It's just a song about having a crush on someone. But then it clicks. Or Buck thinks it does. 

That little shit.

Albert emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later. Buck's leaning against the counter. Waiting. 

"Hey, Buck," Albert greets him. He walks past Buck to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He drinks half it down before turning back to Buck, cleanly sensing the tension. "Is everything okay?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Buck asks him. 

Albert frowns, "Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because you've been singing the song Crush by Mandy Moore ever since you moved in," Buck says. "And everyone keeps bringing up some Covid crush I supposedly have."

"I know your lady friend isn't a Covid crush," Albert says. "I know she’s your therapist."

Bucks eyes widen, "You know?"

"It's a small apartment, and your bedroom doesn’t have a door," Albert points out. 

"Does Chimney know?" Buck asks. "If he knows, then Maddie…"

"I don't think Howard knows," Albert says. "He seemed more focused on other things."

Good. It's not that he's really keeping it a secret, but he'd still rather them find out on his own terms. But if Albert knows he's not talking to a crush, then…

"Then what's with the singing?" Buck asks. 

"I like the song," Albert says.

Buck could accept that. Except something is telling him it's more. 

_ Think of the words, Evan. _

So Buck does. He sings the song to himself in his head. Trying to put together any pieces he might be missing. 

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

A realization hits Buck suddenly, and he realizes how stupid he's been. The answer has been right in front of him all along. Maddie had tried to spell it out earlier, but Buck hadn't gotten there yet. Now he thinks he has. 

Maddie told him to focus on the words. Then to be kind to Albert. It all makes sense. But Buck needs to be sure. 

"Albert," Buck says slowly. "Do _you_ have a Covid crush?"

The thing about Albert is, he's honest. Sometimes to a fault. So when someone asks him a direct question, he's going to tell them the truth. 

"Yes."

"Do I…" Buck stops and clears his throat. He realizes he's nervous. "Do I know them?"

"Yes, you know him well," Albert says. He smiles slightly and steps closer. "Very well."

Buck's heart kicks up speed in his chest. He can't look away from Albert as he stops in front of him. Buck can almost feel the heat radiating off his bare chest. Because he's not wearing a shirt. He rarely wears shirts. Not that Buck notices. 

Except maybe he does. It's hard not to, with him parading around the apartment or sprawled across the couch in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Often ones he's stolen from Buck. And Buck tries really hard not to think about that. 

"Buck?"

Buck blinks. Right. They were talking about something. Albert's crush. Buck throws on a teasing smile. "It's not Eddie, is it?"

Albert's eyes are full of intent as he looks at him. "We both know it's not Eddie."

"Albert…"

"You know, it's all your fault," Albert says.

Well, that wasn't where Buck saw the conversation going. "My fault?"

"You're impossible to live with," Albert says. 

Buck reels back, affronted. "I'm impossible? What about you? You're the one that won't do chores. And who leaves clothes everywhere. Which is amazing because you walk around here wearing next to nothing, looking all hot like someone's wet dream. And don't even get me started on the singing. You just…" Buck stops, taking in Albert's expression. He's smiling, and clearly fighting back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm hot?" Albert asks. 

Buck frowns, "What? No. Why would you...?"

"You do," Albert says. He's even closer now, making it hard for Buck to focus on anything but him. And he's still smiling. "You said I was 'looking all hot like someone's wet dream.' So, you think I'm hot."

"That's just an expression," Buck says.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I think you're lying," Albert says. "I think you are attracted to me." He's not wrong, but Buck can't form the words right now. Albert's lips are close to his ear now, as if he's speaking the words through Buck's skin and into his very being. "Do you know why I sing in the shower?" Buck shakes his head. "Because I'm thinking of you and wishing you were in there with me."

Buck closes his eyes and tries to get a handle on his breathing. It doesn't work. He inhales deeply and is immediately hit with the smell of Albert's cologne. But under that something else. Something familiar. Buck's body wash. 

"You've used my body wash."

“I always do.” He feels Albert smile against his cheek, "I like smelling like you."

Buck pulls back to look at him, his eyes searching his face for any hint that this isn't just some game. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that," Albert says. "Not about this."

There are a million reasons he should back away. He's Chimney's brother, and if they do this wrong, it could blow up in their faces. Things could get messy. But there are also reasons he should stay and give this a shot. He likes Albert. Sure, he drives him crazy sometimes. But he can get past that. His therapist has told him he needs to be more open about what he wants. So that's what he's going to do. 

"Good," Buck says. "Because there's something you should know."

Albert raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Buck smiles and snakes a hand around Albert's waist as he starts to sing quietly. "I've got a crush on you."

Albert laughs and hooks his arms around Buck's neck. "That was terrible."

"Yeah, but it's the words that matter, not the singing, right?"

Albert nods, "Right."

Buck leans in closer, watching as Albert's eyes slip closed. He stops, inches from Albert's lips, and whispers, "No more singing in the shower."

Albert's nails rake across the skin on the back of Buck's neck, and he smiles. "I think we can find other ways to stay occupied."

They certainly can. 

Buck kisses him, and Albert responds with an enthusiasm that leaves him breathless. They stumble their way through the apartment until Albert's legs hit the couch. Buck gently pushes his chest, and he falls back onto the mattress. Buck doesn't get long to take him in before Albert is pulling him down. Buck settles over him, connecting their lips again. It’s been so long since Buck has had human contact. Since he’s been close to anyone. Especially like this. He’s missed it. He wasn’t expecting to find a connection like this in the middle of a pandemic. But he’s glad he has, and with Albert. Especially now if it means he’ll be able to get some sleep. It’s a plus that he won’t be falling asleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
